Stage ?
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Read if you like, just a one shot for people to take a peck at, should they want to.
1. Chapter 1

One shot based on an idea I had.  
Disclamier:...do not own

* * *

The leaves turned a golden brown in the afternoon warm sun, the trees softly moved with the wind as it passed across the land.

A yellow object can be seen in front of an old and half broken workshop, the machines inside were blackened with hot white red streaks.

Looking over the remainints of his machine's the yellow creature sighed to himself, "such a terrible battle...I'm sorry guys..."

The air blew against an old wooden sign, upon this perticular sign were the words, 'Repair shop'

The air turned cold as the yellow being walked across the ruins of his once proud workshop, the metal pierced leather red boots.

Affectionatly known as, 'Miles Tails Prower' one of the best mechanic's this side of the planet.

Tails sighed to himself, "what's the use?" Tails bent down and picked up an old burnt out chaos emerald, "I'll never get another chance..." Tails's words dropped like acid if anyone was around to hear them.

Several birds were heard singing nearby, not a happy song as usual. Tails looked to them, "I know...I know"

The events of that day were still fresh in his mind no matter how many times he tried to get rid of them.

"Run!...Get out of here! Go! Tails! Go!" Tails shook his head, Sonic... one of the main heroes of the group's last couple of words still rang in his ears. Sometimes Tails wondered how he managed to survive... some things were almost to horrible to understand.

Tails shook his head several times, bending down to pick up another burnt chaos emerald.

Tails looked around himself, the metal of the workshop was burnt, the machine's he had made were no longer useable.

After a couple of minutes of standing in the middle of his half-destroyed workshop, the yellow kitsune turned around, the sound of his foot on metal forced him to remember how many times he had stayed here.

Tails began to walk out of the workshop, towards the cliff which was still there, 'Good old cliff...always been there for me' Tails smiled at his thought as his twin tails swished behind him.

When Tails reached the cliff top he sat down, proping himself up with his hands while his legs hovered over the edge, his twin tails themselves rested against the cliff.

Tails looked down towards his leather red boots, before the battle they had been white and red but looking at them now... they just looked horrible.

As Tails enjoyed the sea rolling back and forth one thing still eluded him, 'During the battle...Shadow disappeared with Cosmo...where could they have gone to?' a silent thought... maybe one that was a little to much for the time being.

As the day wore on, Tails just sat there watching the sea, noticing that blood was falling out of his boots into the ocean beneath him.

Tails sighed, 'I wonder how they are up there...' Looking up at a clear light red sky, Tails could of sworn he had seen traces of gold in that sky.

Standing up with is tails relaxing behind him he stepped back a couple of feet.

He all of a sudden broke out into a run, the whistle of the wind in his ears, the thril of going fast still evident.

The next thing he knew he had run across the edge of the cliff and started to fall, tears of joy were flowing down his face.

"I'm coming..." The words Tails whispered into the wind were soft, nice words to an old friend he used to know.

As the ocean beneath him came more into focus Tails just smiled, "I love that colour..."

Tails's twin tails were just resting as he collided with the water fast, spreying into the air.

Tails again just simply smiled as he opened his mouth and felt the water rush into his body...just as he was closing his eyes he whispered one thing.

"That's it...Goodbye..."

(Station Square)

A young bunny followed closely by a fury pink hedgehog walked along to the main square and turned to look at the huge screen, the bunny's eyes widened when she saw who was now dead... supposedly by suicide..., "Tails...nooo!!!"

* * *

One shot finished. 


	2. One By One

One by One 

Clouds rolled over the white mansion, the rain pattered on the red tiles.

The windows of the mansion had steel from one side to the other; old sand banks ran the length of the courtyard.

A human hand traced the window on the inside of the mansion, a warm breath blew onto the glass, causing a white cloud to form on the glass making it almost hard to see out of the window.

"Mr…. Tanaka….." The words drifted across the room that was mostly made of marble, leather adorned the seats while an old golden furnace was positioned in the middle of the room.

"Yes Chris?" A middle aged man with round glasses stepped forward next to the voice that had spoken, the man looked like an old martial arts expert and he had lines on his face from lack of sleep.

Drawing in a breath Christopher Thorndyke sighed, "Do we have any idea who are left"  
Christopher turned to Tanaka with a curious look in his eyes.

Mr Tanaka nodded, "Yes, Cream the Rabbit is I think…. Cosmo died earlier….as far as I know, you and Cream are the only survivors"

Christopher grimaced as Tanaka's words sunk in, "What…. What happened to her?" Christopher turned towards the window and watched as more rain began to pour down onto the pane of glass.

Tanaka turns to Chris, "Well Master Chris, According to the news earlier she committed suicide"

Christopher Thorndyke shivered and sighs, "Poor girl….Wha?"

Chris blinked as he watched someone in a robe of some description heading for the old twin doors of the mansion he was currently in.

"Chris, you do know that there is a mine in that figure's path?"

Christopher upon hearing Tanaka's words bolted for the door and raced towards the figure, "Stop!!"

The figure raised its face just as Christopher stood on the mine.

Christopher Thorndyke knew it was over, something told him that he was going to die so he looked up at the figure's face to see Cream the Rabbits face shocked and horrified, "Sayonara…. Cream the Rabbit"

Christopher Thorndyke then burst into shreds as Cream the Rabbit took cover behind a sandbank.

When it was clear, Cream the Rabbit races for Tanaka who is stood in the open doorway of the mansion, and embraces him as she bursts into tears.

Tanaka then proceeds to rub Cream's back as Ella closed the door when Tanaka and Cream moved back a bit from the door.

"Shhh…. Cream hey Shhh…." Tanaka's words carried on until Cream the Rabbit was just hugging Tanaka.


	3. The End

_The Last Hero Falls_

A figure in a robe wondered aimlessly down the streets of a once proud town, the area all around looked nothing like it used to be.

Buildings lay in ruins; windows were smashed through, bodies lay on the floor in the once called Station Square city centre.

Winter had fallen onto this old style city; snow began to fall from the clouds that had gathered in an odd shaped pattern.

The clouds parted in places to show a crimson sky painted red with blood, the clouds themselves were tainted crimson because of this.

Crunch, underneath of the figures feet was an old-age picture of the Sonic Heroes, chuckling the figure bent down with its right arm outstretched to pick it up.

Picking up the picture in the figures right hand, an odd shaped smile reached across the soft face and a winter breath blew onto the picture, "So long ago that this picture was taken…."

Putting the picture swiftly away, the figure resumed walking through the city centre, looking at some of the old buildings now charred and next to destroyed brickwork.

Some snow pieces dropped onto the figures head as rain began to pour down, the figure instead of going to the nearest building for shelter just stood as the rain continued to increase in density.

'Sayonara….. Cream the Rabbit' the figure shook her head as those last words from Christopher Thorndyke resonated in her head.

Standing in the centre of the city of Station Square, Cream pulled out the picture that she had picked up only just recently.

Cream smiled as memories of her friends and the squad that was once called Sonic Heroes re-entered her mind.

A typhoon began to kick up consisting of rain, sleet, snow and most of all the air around it.

Cream just continued to smile as she stepped into the centre of the typhoon and sighed, "Just reminds me of the blue typhoon this…." The words drifted into the air around the city centre as more snow fell.

Cream the Rabbit knew that she could not possibly keep ahold of her resistance to the cold for much longer, the rabbit just knew in a couple of moments she would start to shake and then she would fall.

As the typhoon began to spin around her, Cream just stood there as the coldness picked up and then smiled, "Sayonara Earth…. And to any hero of any description that is left…. Look after this planet for us could you?"

Cream then fall onto her knees as the picture slowly flew onto the ground as the typhoon began to slow down, Cream just kept a smile on her face as she fell down face first into the snow and sleet that had gathered beneath her feet.

Cream outstretched her right arm, keeping ahold of the picture of the Sonic Heroes until Cream could swear she heard something in the wind, very faint but it was Sonic's voice.

"Its okay Cream…. You can let go now" Cream just smiled and loosened her grip on the picture as she lost coconsciousness.

And from that moment onwards Cream had as of this moment died, the last of the Sonic Heroes had died.

_The End_


End file.
